


Take Me and Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (minor)Pining, Drabble, First Kiss, High School AU, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Mini-Fic, Silly Dean, basement parties, mentioned underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Castiel.</p>
<p>With his stupid hair.</p>
<p>And his stupid coat.</p>
<p>And his stupid face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me and Touch

Stupid Castiel.

With his stupid hair.

And his stupid coat.

And his stupid _face_.

And alright, maybe that was a lie. He wasn't stupid. Far from it. Castiel Novak was the smartest kid in the entire fucking class.

That had no impact on Dean whatsoever. Nope, he didn’t give one shit in the entire world.

Maybe that was another lie.

But the point still stood: stupid Castiel. Why did he just have to stand there, looking all awkward and out of place in the crowded basement. Rigid and alert amongst a sea of stumbling, half-drunk lightweight teenagers taking full advantage of the free beer provided by Jo, pilfered from the family bar earlier that evening. His goddamn hair was all, ruffled. Like, just got out of bed ruffled.

Like, just had sex ruffled.

Dean shouldn’t think about sex and Cas’ hair at one time.

_Get it together, Winchester. He’s just another person, Christ. Nothing special._

Nothing special at all. Dean kept telling himself that, leaning back into the ratty couch and trying to look nonchalant.

No sexy thoughts. Ignore the stupidly pretty nerd. Go get more beer. Get drunk. Have fun.

But that was nearly impossible to do, especially when a giggling Charlie toppled onto the foreign exchange student, Bela, and began a rather enthusiastic game of tonsil hockey right the fuck next to Dean. Which would be totally awesome under any other circumstances. Two hot chicks? Yes please.

Not-so-please when Dean couldn’t stop himself imagining himself and Castiel in their places.

It was getting ridiculous. He was Dean motherfucking Winchester, he could do anything he wanted! Which definitely included getting the one person he couldn’t keep his eyes off of all semester. But every time he tried to get up, that damn fluttering came back. The fluttering that happened every time Dean thought about Castiel’s eyes. (So freaking blue.) Or his voice. (So freaking rough, god, dripping sex without even trying.)

He was pathetic.

Enough was enough.

Pushing up off the stained sectional and leaving the pile of girl-on-girl behind, Dean walked determinedly over to the other wall, where Castiel was standing and looking stupidly perfect with a red Solo and a straight face.

Dean wondered if he was actually drinking, or if the cup was just filled with water.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said loudly as he approached. Dean had to put forth effort to hold back a groan. He was going to fuck this all up, big time.

“Dammit,” he said quickly, and before Castiel could have a chance to voice his concern, Dean was already taking the cup from the other boy’s hands and putting it on the table next to them. He looked puzzled as Dean motioned for him to follow to the corner, but did so anyway. Dean took in a short breath.

“Dean, what-“ was all Castiel could get out before Dean was pressing his lips to the blue eyed boy’s. The buzz of the kegger melted away as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed back eagerly, and Dean let his hands grip onto the other boy’s waist.

Okay, so maybe Castiel wasn’t so stupid after all.

His lips definitely weren’t.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my writing blog, alicamillewritesthings.tumblr.com  
> Please check that out if you liked it!


End file.
